<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hair by MamaCurry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791267">Hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCurry/pseuds/MamaCurry'>MamaCurry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Flirting, Dean loves cuddling, Flirty Cas, Fluff, Head Scratching, Movie Night, Running fingers through his hair, touch starved dean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCurry/pseuds/MamaCurry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Experimental!Cas plus Touch-Starved!Dean equals cute tooth-rotting fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas didn’t realize he was doing it. </p><p>I mean, he kind of did. He did understand the movement as he stretched and slowly dropped his right arm onto the back of the couch, directly behind Dean’s head. Cas had watched enough rom-coms to know the implication of what he was doing. While Dean was still, as always, emotionally constipated when it came to the terms of their friendships/relationship/whatever the hell you want to call it, Cas had decided that he would start small and work them towards the edge that they were ever teetering on so they could jump together. </p><p>While he knew that resting his arm behind Dean was a classic flirtatious move, he kept it on the couch at first, careful not to touch any part of Dean to avoid spooking him. The movie they were watching was almost halfway through, and Cas kept stealing quick glances out of the corner of his eye to make sure Dean wasn’t becoming uncomfortable as the angel slowly scooted closer to him. </p><p>And then his finger began to itch. </p><p>Cas inhaled sharply when the annoying sensation began, his jaw twitching as he clamped his lips together tightly. Dean somehow sensed the slight increasing movement and snapped his head over, his brow instantly furrowed. </p><p>“You okay?” </p><p>“Yes,” Cas shot a quick smile, “I’m fine.” </p><p>“Alright,” Dean narrowed his eyes, then slowly turned back to the television. </p><p>Cas thought that he saw Dean shift the smallest amount towards him, but decided to ignore it. His finger was driving him insane, and he slowly lifted his hand off of the back couch cushion and crooked his thumb to rub along the inside of his pointer finger, directly where the itch was. He sighed contently when the feeling subsided, but his eyes sprang open wide when he realized that he had been inadvertently rubbing the back of Dean’s scalp with his other three fingers while scratching his index finger. He pulled his lips between his teeth and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them and slowly turned his head just enough to look at Dean. </p><p>The hunter had his own eyes closed, and was breathing deeply. As if he felt Cas’ gaze on him, his eyes snapped open and he turned his head, cocking an eyebrow towards Cas. </p><p>“Oh, I’m uh,” Cas yanked his hand back, immediately clasping his hands together on his lap, “I’m sorry.” </p><p>“It’s okay,” Dean chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his head where Cas’ fingers had just been. </p><p>“It was an accident, I—“</p><p>“You didn’t have to stop.” </p><p>They spoke at the same time, and Cas felt his eyebrows raise so high he was sure they would meet his hairline. Dean scoffed and shook his head before turning back to the movie, this time making it obvious as he moved a few inches closer to Cas. The angel swallowed loudly before shakily bringing his arm back up to the back of the couch, waiting a few seconds before he took the dive and ran his fingers through the short hair on the back of Dean’s head. </p><p>He saw, rather than heard Dean’s quick intake of breath, and couldn’t help the smile that fought its way to his face. Dean leaned his head back just enough, and Cas moved his hand to the barely longer hair on the top of his head, lightly dragging his nails against the scalp. Dean began to hum softly, and when Cas took a quick look he saw that Dean’s eyes were closed again. </p><p>Cas paused the movement of his fingers and grunted, “You’re not watching the movie.” </p><p>“Cas,” Dean whined, then cleared his throat when he realized how needy his sounded, “Come on, keep doing it.” </p><p>“I never would have thought that you would like your hair played with, Dean,” Cas changed the angle he was sitting at so he could face Dean a little more, his fingers moving to the front of Dean’s hairline.</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Dean tilted his head against Cas’ hand like a cat, shrugging his shoulders, “It’s been awhile since anyone’s done that.” </p><p>Cas carded his way from the front of Dean’s hair all the way to the back, stopping at the nape of his neck to scratch lightly. This time, Dean kept his eyes open the entire time, although they were slightly hooded when Cas reached the back of his neck. </p><p>“Dean,” Cas leaned forward, the tips of his fingers still running along the back of Dean’s head, “If you ever want me to do something like this, all you have to do is ask.” </p><p>Now it was Dean’s turn to gulp, and he nodded quickly and pursed his lips out in thought. </p><p>“I, um,” Dean huffed a loud breath out his nose, turning to look at the floor, “Just, just don’t tell Sammy, deal?” </p><p>“Deal,” Cas repeated, giving Dean a promising nod. </p><p>The hunter then looked back up to Cas and the angel could see the internal struggle happening in his mind. Dean began to move away from Cas on the couch and he thought he had scared him, trying to push too much too soon, but just when Cas was about to speak up he realized that Dean was leaning over to rest his head on Cas’ lap. </p><p>Cas held his hands in the air as Dean lifted his legs onto the couch, wiggling to get into a comfortable position. Cas had no idea what to do, and because Dean always knew exactly what his angel was thinking, he sighed loudly and grabbed one of Cas’ hands and placed it back onto his head. Cas let out a breath and began again playing with Dean’s hair, enjoying the feeling of his warm heavy head on his legs. </p><p>“Stop staring at me and watch the movie,” Dean mumbled, and Cas chuckled quietly before looking back to the television.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>